Running Water
by Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan
Summary: What should have really happened between Jace and Clary when they come back from the lake. City of Ashes. AU, Smutt/Lemons. Hope you guys like it (:


**A/N: This is my very first Mortal Instruments FanFic. I'm such a Clace fan (: Hope you guys like it! and if you don't like it be gentle! :c i bruise easy. hahah anyways this takes place during Chapter 8 or 9 in City of Ashes. I just HAD to write a story! I mean the interaction between them was BEGGING to have a smutty fanfic written! I couldn't get the idea out of ny head so i wrote this. Part of the dialogue is original, i just cut some of it to fit my story. Hope you like it! (: **

**PS. Sorry if it still has any grammer or spelling mistakes! I should get a Beat reader BUT im much too lazy LOL **

* * *

"I don't have anything to change into," Clary said, suddenly wanting a few moments to herself. Her fingers itched to dial Simon's number on her cell phone, find out if he was all right. "I'll just wait for you here."

"Don't be stupid. I'll lend you a T-shirt." His jeans were soaked and hung low on his hip bones, showing a strip of pale, tattooed skin between the denim and the edge of his T-shirt.

Clary looked away. "I don't think-"

"Come on." His tone was firm. "There's something I want to show you, anyway."

Jace's room was just as she remembered it: neat as a pin and bare as a monk's cell. He went to the dresser and pulled a folded long-sleeved blue T-shirt out of a drawer. He tossed it to Clary. "That o e shrank in the wash," he said. "It'll probably still be big on you, but..." He shrugged. "I'm going to shower. Yell if you need anything."

Clary sank down onto the bed, the shirt across her lap, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Simon's number. After four rings, it went to voice mail. "Hi, you've reached Simon. Either I'm away from the phone or I'm avoiding you. Leave me a message and-"

"What are you doing?"

Jace stood in the open doorway of the bathroom. Water ran loudly in the shower behind him and the bathroom was half full of steam. He was shirtless and barefoot, damp jeans riding low on his hip, showing the deep indentations above his hip bones, as if someone had pressed their fingers to the skin there.

Clary snapped her phone close and dropped it onto the bed. "Nothing. Checking the time."

His voice shook. "Why all this with Simon, why keep pushing me away, not letting me near you-"

Something inside Clary cracked and broke, and words came pouring out. "What do you want me to tell you? The truth? The truth is that I love Simon like I should love you, and i wish he was my brother and you weren't, but I can't do anything about that and neither can you! Or do you have some ideas, since your so goddamned smart?"

Jace sucked a breath in, and she realized that he had never expected her to say what she'd just said, not in a million years. The look on his face said as much.

She scrambled to regain her composure. "Jace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No. You're not sorry. Don't be sorry." He moved towards her, almost tripping over his feet-Jace, who never stumbled, never tripped over anything, never made an ungraceful move. His hands came up to cup her face; she felt the warmth of his fingertips, but stood frozen, staring up at him. "You don't understand," he said. His voice shook. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't think I could. I thought-the way I grew up-my father-"

"Jace. Don't." She reached up and covered his hands with hers, folding his fingers into her own. "It's pointless"

"That's not true." There was desperation in his voice. "If we both feel the same way-"

"It doesn't matter what we feel. There's nothing we can do." She heard her voice as if a stranger were speaking: remote, miserable.

Jace was taking a big risk with what he was about to do. He placed both his hands on Clary's shoulders as he leaned down not giving her a chance to protest. He pressed his lips to hers in an urgent and needy kiss. He groaned when he felt her open her mouth. Their tongues dulled for dominance. Jace grinned against her lips when he felt Clary's hands tangle into his hair. He bit and nibbled on her bottom lip as her tongue yearned for entrance to his mouth. His hands traveled down her arms ever so slowly.

As soon as his hands reached her elbows, they moved in, abandoning her arms in favor of her waist. They danced along her shirt partly waiting for her demand that they freeze, partly disbelieving that such a demand had not yet been made. He kissed her as he tried to memorize the feeling of her body, the way it molded to his. Her hair was soft against his ear, her skin even more so.

He moved slowly, carefully, slipping his hands under the T-shirt as his fingertips found the soft skin of her stomach. "Wait," she panted, pulling away slightly. "What if someone walks in?"

Jace gave her a lopsided smile. He pulled away and walk over to his door, grabbing his stele from his pocket. He drew a locking ruine on the door and a soundless on the walls next to the door before turning back to Clary who was still standing by his bed, looked flushed.

"So where were we?" he teased hoping she hadn't changed her mind. She looked at the bed as she bit her lip, then looked back at Jace. She surprised him by kissing him with so much passion, she thought she might burst.

Jace let a low growl escape from his throat when Clary started digging her nails into his shoulders. He pulled himself away from her lips and found her neck. The second his lips met her neck she shivered and moaned.

"Jace" she moaned into his ear. Running her hands up and down his back she took her time trying to memorize his body, it wasnt often that she saw Jace shirtless. He kept kissing and biting her neck, loving how she responded to his touch. Clary couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel more. "Bed" she whispered huskily into his ear as she ran her hands through his golden hair.

He picked her up as she squealed in surprise. He gently put her down in the middle of the bed. His own body was almost as wound up as hers. His erection had reached beyond uncomfortable, straining against his pants. She seemed to sence that. As he leaned in to kiss her again her hands went straight to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning them before he knew what she was doing.

Jace got the hint quickly enough. He stood up and awkwardly yanked the damp denim off of his long legs. "You still have to much clothing on Clarissa" he said as he crawled back onto the bed. She squirmed under his intense gaze. "Don't call me that" her voice sounding like a whisper. "But that's your name" he said as he settled himself between her legs. He ran his hands over her calf, bending her legs as his hands stopped at her thighs. "When you say it, it sounds like you own me" she said blushing. "You don't want me to own you" he questioned as he lifted the blue T-shirt to expose the pale skin of her stomach. All Clary could do was squirm under him, this was all too much. Jace slowly began to kiss his way up her stomach, pushing the T-shirt up as he went. "Do you not want me to own you?" he said again. Threading her fingers into his hair she shook her head. "I'm yours Jace. Please" she didnt even know why she was begging. She just left the need to say it.

Jace ginned against her skin. He pulled the T-shirt over her head tossing it over the side of the bed. Clary didn't have a chance to protest, in a flash he had taken her black bra off. She suddenly felt exposed, she tried to cover herself with her hands but Jace stopped her. "No, your beautiful" he said as he pinned her wrists on either side on her head.

His right hand began to move again, gliding softly once again over her skin. When he reached her breasts, he took time with them. Starting on the outside of her right breast, he gently teased the delicate skin, massaging and kneading until her nipples tightened again. But he didn't touch them. He drew small circles around one breast, then the other, ever smaller patterns that never quite reached where she wanted.

Clary arched her back whimpering "Jace PLEASE!" She didn't know how much more of this delicious torture she could take, she needed him inside her. "Please what?" he said as he stopped the torture on her breasts. She moaned, biting her lip as she looked up at his lust filled eyes. "My jeans" her voice sounded foregin to her, it was full of want and need.

"With pleasure" Jace said before ever so slowly undoing her jeans. He some how managed to peel the stiff denim off of her legs in one swift movement. He groaned when he saw the wet patch on her plum colored boyshorts. He leaned down and kissed his way up her left thigh. Then once he got to her hipbone he moved to her right thigh, repeating th process. Clary arched her back as she clawed at the white duvet. She wasn't a virgin by any means but these feelings were unlike anything else. Her scenes were on overdrive. Jace had a way of doing that to her.

She was so lost in the feelings and thinking about Jace that she didn't realize that he had slipped her underwear off. She gasped when he kissed and licked her pubic area. "You shave" he noted with amusement. "Yeah" she panted as she opened her eyes to look at him. The sight of her pale legs bent on either side of his head and his golden eyes looking back at her was too much for her. She tilted her hips up at him as she bit her bottom lip, silently begging him to continue.

Jace gave her one of his arrogant smiles. He crawled back up her body as she groaned in protest. He kissed her deeply as he braced his weight on his left forearm, next to her head. He pulled back wanting to see what she looked like when she was in pleasure. First one, then two fingers dipped inside her slick wet folds. Her muscles were clamping around his fingers involuntarily. She almost seized when his thumb found her clit, sliding against her center in time with his two fingers thrusting into her. "Oh God, Jace!" she moaned loudly as she started to writhe, twisting and shaking in his arms.

She felt like she was going yo burst any minute. Clary knew he was turned on, what warm blooded human male wouldn't. Through the haze of pleasure she managed to snake her right hand to the front of his boxers, but he stopped her before she could really do anything. "Don't" his voice was stern, but still gentle. He pressed his face against hers, trying to reassure her that he was willing to forget about his own needs for a bit, and focus on her. "Come for me, Clary"

Apparently his voice in her ear was the last straw as her body clenched tightly, violently, every muscle tensing at once. Her head thrust back onto the pillows as she cried out, an animatistic shout that sounded as painful as it did pleasurable. She dug her nails hard into his shoulder blades, if her nails were any longer she would have drawn blood not that he cared. His fingers were trapped utterly still by her internal muscles just as his hand was immobilized by her surprisingly strong thighs.

As soon as the initial wave ended, his hand returned to its rhythm, pumping in and out until the last of the tremors subsided and her body finally rested completely still. He slowly withdrew his hand, moving it up to her waist, never getting enough of how her skin felt under his hands.

Clary's eyes were glazed over when he looked at Jace. She never knew she could have such a strong orgasm. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Jace took the chance to just admire how beautiful she was. He traced his fingers over her jaw and down her neck, leaving light kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

Clary sighed "Jace."

"Hmm?" he murmured between kisses.

"Jace" she said again, running her fingers through his hair as she said so.

"Yes" he paused, "Clarissa" he added with a smug smile.

She sucked in a breath. "Make love to me," she said as she traced his jaw with her fingers.

"Are you sure?" caution laced his voice. Jace was rarely cautious, but when it came to Clary he was.

"Yes Jace I am" she said as she pushed his boxer down with her feet. He chuckled as he kicked them off. "Stay" he said as he kissed her stomach. He got off the bed and rummaged in his drawer for a new box of condoms he knew he had. Once he found it he grabbed three then walked back to the bed. He threw the other two condoms onto the night stand and climbed back onto the bed.

He attacked her neck, chest and lips. Kissing, licking, sucking and biting the flesh that he found. Clary arched her back, closing her eyes as pleasure took over her. She reached for his right hand, knowing he had the condom. He grinned at her eagerness. "Let me" pulling away he ripped open the foil packet and rolled on the condom. He looked back at Clary who was looking at his member in shock. "What" he asked, he started to wonder if she was a virgin. "Nothing. . its just. . you're so big" she said as she leaned back on her elbows. "I'll be gentle" he said kissing in between her breasts "I promise" kissing her lips as he said so. "I know you will" she said looking deep into his golden eyes.

Jace kisses her once more before positioning himself at her entrance and ever so slowly pushing himself inside her. Clary arches her back off the bed, loving how he fills her up. "Oh god JACE!" she moans as she yanked at the crisp white sheets. "You feel amazing inside me" she says before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Jace was captivated by how hot and wet and tight she was and he strained to hold himself in check. Slowly he began to move inside of her, easing them both into it then speeding up the rhythm, he thought he might be hurting her but instead she threw her head back and cried out "Oh God… Jace... Jace...harder, harder, harder…" He gripped her hips firmly and increased the tempo. Her fingers sliced into his hair and pulled his head down to hers and she kissed him hard, sucking and biting on his tongue until he almost groaned with pain. Slipping one hand up to her breast, he found her nipple and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers as he continued to pound into her.

Jace leaned in and kissed her chest, sucked her nipples, and slid his tongue up and down her neck.

"Clary… Clary… oh god…" he gasped. "You're driving me crazy... God you're perfect"

Her response was to look him straight in the eye. "Faster, Jace" she whispered hoarsely.

And then he was thrusting into her, harder, faster, harder, faster, until he felt the familiar pressure building inside of him. His fingers began to stroke her clit and suddenly she let out a cry that didn't sound human at all, but was full of pleasure. Clary dug her nails into his shoulder as she rode her orgasm. He held onto her thighs and thrust into her a few more times, spilling inside her, groaning deeply.

They both lay spent and sweaty holding each other. Jace kisses her every so lightly before tracing patterns on her arm. They lay in a comforting silence not wanting the moment to end.

Jace props himself up on his elbow, placing his head on his hand as he plays with Clarys hair. She sighs deeply before turning to look up at Jace. "Not to be a mood killer but I'm pretty sure you ran out of hot water" Jace chuckles and looks at the open bathroom door. "You're probably right. . but id rather stay right here" he says as he pulls her into his chest. They both slowly drift off to sleep in each others arms, not caring about the running water.

**A/N: Review and Favorite! (: It would mean alot! Hope the ending wasn't too bad! Happy Holidays :D **


End file.
